


Book 1: Family & Forced Allies

by saintsfan165



Series: The Firestarter and The Firehealer [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Sozin's Comet takes longer to arrive, Will Return soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Nikia is the only daughter of her widowed mother, a Royal Palace maid. Two years ago her mother grew terribly ill. Being the caring daughter she is, she took over her mother's job at the age of 14. She keeps to herself never really leaving their home other than to work. She is a firehealer, a genetic anomaly and a freak among the Fire Nation.A year and a half later, her mother's condition has worsened. She's willing to do whatever it takes to save her mother. Even if it means risking everything she's ever known.ON HIATUS FOR NOW. HOPE TO START UP AGAIN IN EARLY JULY





	1. Prologue: Pt1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters will be aged up 2-3 years. 
> 
> Zuko was banished at 16 and is now 18 during the start of the ATLA story.
> 
> Aang is 14.
> 
> Katara is 16.
> 
> Sokka is 18.
> 
> I don't own any characters or properties. Just merely a huge fan

Nikia's life was one of simplicity. Before her mother grew ill, she was often spent her days wasting away in their small apartment. Now, for the past year and a half she was able to be more outgoing, even if it was only to roam the Royal Palace corridors cleaning it. 

One particularly afternoon while she was cleaning, she noticed that the palace had seemingly been abandoned. She wandered for some time looking for any sign of life. 

She stumbled upon the room she had been told to never enter. Fire Lady Ursa's private chambers. The intrigue of mystery was to much for her. She entered the room quickly and quietly. It had been untouched during the three years after her disappearance.

She explored the room, careful as to not disturb anything. She found herself standing in front of her official portrait. Nikia admired the former Fire Lady's beauty. She had never seen the fire Lady before her features were similar to here own. The dark brownish black hair, their similar pale skin. The most noticable difference was her eyes. While the Fire Lady had royal golden eyes, she only had the commoner brown eyes. 

She suddenly turned back towards the door as a distant scream echoed through the Palace. It was time to leave she told herself. As quickly and quietly she entered, she left. 

She hastilly finished her work and returned home to her and her mother's small one bedroom apartment residing in the slums of Harbor City. The walk back was something she had grown used to over the past 18 months. Harbor City was the industrial part of Capital City where most commoners lived and most criminals hung about. 

She stopped by the local herbalist, Shigi, to pick up her mother's ointments and teas. 

"Hello my dear Kia. Has it already been a week?" The elderly woman asked. 

Nikia flashes a small smile. "Hi Shigi, I know, it seems like I've been seeing you more and more. Although I do wish that I didn't have to." Realizing that her comment might have been a bit harsh she apologized. "Sorry, it's not that I don't enjoy seeing you. It's just mom hasn't been improving and I don't know what to do."

"My dear, it's quite alright. I know what you mean. You and Kyura have always been one of my favorite customers and I wish I didn't have to see you as much either." The woman gave a reassuring look. "Now here, I'm sure you know the procedure of how to take this by now.

Nikia nodded her head in understanding. "Of course, thank you so much." She paid the woman and proceeded to turn and walk out of the store.

"Remember to be careful, there are some delinquents out this time of night." She heard the woman shout as she officially exited the store. She playfully shook her head, she knew all to well of the gangs that hung around Harbor City. 

She made her way through the maze of buildings that would have gotten any newcomer lost. She passed the brothel that she had seen several Royal Advisors leave. Passing the tavern that everyone knew that if you want someone taken care of, you'll find the help there. And finally to her slumside apartment complex. Her and her mother lived on the third floor. 

Despite the small one bedroom apartment that most commoners had, she found it beautiful. Especially when she would sit on their balcony that overlooked the harbor itself. She wouldn't trade that view for anything, except for her mother's health.

"Hey mom, I'm home. I stopped by Shigi's to pick up your medicine." She spoke as she entered the apartment and closed the door behind her, carrying the grocery bag in her other hand. She looked to see her mom was asleep on the couch, which had become Nikia's bed the past two years.

"Mom?" She approached the couch. She knelt down to check her pulse. She was breathing, barely. Her lungs have been failing her as of lately, but she could still recover. At least that's what Nikia had been telling herself.

 _Don't worry mom. I'll figure something out. You'll be back to your lively singing self in no time._ She thought. All her life her mother would sing. It didn't matter what they were doing, from cleaning, to eating, to just walking along the streets she was always singing a song.

She carefully took care of her mother, spoon feeding her dinner and her medicine. It was her nightly routine, come home, cook, and take care of her mom. She was only fifteen, but carried herself as an adult, for she had lived as one since she was thirteen. 

She helped her mom off the couch and into the bedroom. She hummed a calming tune to lull her mother to sleep. 

Once her mother had fallen into a peaceful slumber, she went to work.

When she was first born, her parents knew she was going to be a great firebender, one who would bring honor to the Fire Nation. But when she was three, her parents discovered she was a firehealer. An ancient firebending form that was generational to fire nation natives. They were a genetic anomaly and marked freaks of nature. Fire was not meant for healing, only destruction, that is what all natives were taught during the Hundred Year War. 

Her parents decided to keep the healer side of her secret. She was never to use it, under no circumstances. If she were discovered, she would be chastised and banished, bringing dishonor to her and their family.

But since her father died four years ago fighting the war, leaving her and her mother to fend for themselves, her mother tended to turn a blind eye when she secretly practiced the form.

Now that her mother was asleep she hovered her hands over her body. Her hands glowed orange as she could feel her mother's heart. It was beating, but struggling to pump the blood flowing in her body. She wish she could do something other than feel her mother's pain, but she had no formal training on how to properly heal. All books referencing the practice were destroyed by Fire Lord Sozin one hundred years ago. 

She walked defeated back to her couch she rested her body on it and released a disgrunted moan. She wished she could be more useful, she was tired of being alone. Yes she had her mother, but at the same time, she was alone. 

She slowly drifted into a needed sleep. Hopefully in her dreams she would he no longer alone.

 

///

 

Nikia found herself working in the Royal courtyard the next morning. Something happened here yesterday, but she was unsure as to what had transpired. 

She heard the head maid call out for her. She stopped what she was doing and walked over the the middle aged women. 

"Nikia, the Fire Lord has requested your presence." The woman said as two guards escorted her to the Throne Room.

 _Why does the Fire Lord want me? What did I do? Did someone see me perform my healing? Why me?_ The thoughts flooded into her mind. She was nervous to say the least. No, not nervous, terrified. The Fire Lord had a reputation of cruelty. It was rumored by the housekeeping staff that he had killed the Fire Lady after Fire Lord Azulon died three years ago. Her mother had told her all of the gossip the housemaids heard and seen. She was well versed in the Royal Family drama, or so she thought.

The two guards opened the doors to the Throne Room and pushed her forward as she fell onto her knees.

"What is your name child?" The cruel voice of Fire Lord Ozai asked.

"Ni... Nikia, my Lord." She said still kneeling before him, afraid to look up at him.

"So child, why were you snooping around places you don't belong? Are you a thief!?!" He accused as the flames behind him rose with his voice. 

"I... I'm" she stuttered.

"Show me your face when you speak to me child!" He demanded. The flames rose higher.

She mustered up the courage to look up and face Ozai. "My Lord, I am no thief. I'm merely a humble housekeeper working with the Royal Staff."

"We don't employ children here. Liar!" He stood as the flames sprinted around the room consuming all the walls surrounding her.

She cowered at the sight of him. "My Lord I am no liar. My mother was employed here, but two years ago she fell ill. She continued to work for six more months after, but she couldn't do the rigorous grind the service required." She paused to collect herself and calm her breathing. She shook off the fear in her voice and continued. "I took over her work shortly after and have been working in her place ever since."

The Fire Lord sat back down as the flames receded and calmed. He was silent for too long leaving Nikia to her thoughts.

_Oh spirits what is he planning on doing to me? What about mom? Who's going to take care of her?_

"I believe you child." He said calmly. "But you still entered somewhere you didn't belong. Do you deny it?"

Nikia trembled with fear. A single tear rolled down her face. As she looked back to the ground she muttered "No, I do not. But I..."

"Silence." He demanded as the flames rose yet again. "Normally I would have you properly punished, but you've caught me at a different time." 

She looked back up to meet his eyes with her own. 

"I you a deal." He grinned devilishly, knowing that she would have no choice to say no. "I will have my healers care for your sickly mother."  _Could it be? Is the Fire Lord showing me mercy?_ "And in return you will accompany my son. He's been recently banished and I need someone to report on his movements and whereabouts while he serves his punishment."

Nikia gasped, the Crown Prince was banished? Since when? She took an exaggerated gulp, she knew what this meant for her, the odds of her seeing her mother again were slim, but as long as she was going to be cared for it didn't matter. "I accept your kind offer. I will not let you down." She finally said.

The Fire Lord rose once again and walked over to Nikia. "Rise." He ordered.

She rose to meet his gaze. "I know you won't let me down. For if you do, your mother will be punished in your place. Is that understood?"

"Ye..yes my Lord" Her lip trembled at the thought of what he would do to her mother. She went back to staring at the ground. Afraid to show him the fear in her eyes.

He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her face up to meet hers. "Good." He released her cheeks and looked to a pillar. "Azula!" He shouted. 

Nikia looked over her shoulder to see a young teen stepping out from the shadows. A small smirk appeared on Princess's face.

"Yes Father?" She politely asked.

The Fire Lord looked back to the girl before him. "You will report directly to Azula. Everytime you dock or visit a new town, you will inform her of my son's reasons as to why he was there." 

"Yes. My Lord. But if the Prince is already banished, how will I be able to join his crew?"

The Firelord laughed as he turned and walked away. "Don't worry child, all will be revealed soon." He took his place back on his throne. He gave a slight nod to Azula.

Nikia turned to look at the Princess, but Azula had already struck. Blue was the last thing she saw as she felt into unconsciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a lot of Zuko/OC stories out there. That's what inspired me to make on. I hope to be different and mix things up when you least or most expect it. I plan on making Sozin's comet take longer to arrive. Giving our characters more time for other adventures. 
> 
> Also I'm not going to stick to the original dialogue, for the most part. But some things will be basically copy and pasted from the show. 
> 
> Leave a comment. Love or hate. I don't mind just let me know what you think. I know my writing isn't the best. I'm more of a dialogue writer than a scene creator. I do my best ")


	2. Prologue: pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Zuko and Iroh before the meet our little spy.

"Uncle take us to the Western Air Temple immediately." The banished Prince ordered. The pain seeping through his voice.

Iroh looked at his nephew with concern. "Prince Zuko you must rest. You need to regain your strength." He said in a soothing voice to reassure him.

Zuko turned his still wrapped head. "No!" Part of him wanted to cry out in anger, another part wanted to cry out for his mother, but he did neither. There was only one thing he truly wanted now, The Avatar. "No, we must find the Avatar. You heard Father, only then will I be allowed to return home. With the Avatar as our prisoner my honor will be restored."

Iroh sighed. "Very well Prince Zuko." He turned towards the helmsman. "Set a course for the Western Air Temple. Be sure to get us out of Fire Nation waters first." He turned back to his scarred nephew, the banished prince, the "weakness" of the Royal family. "It's taken care of. But please I insist get some rest. It's roughly a four day voyage to the temple from our current location. I recommend you use that time to heal properly."

He helped his nephew to his room. "I'll send a nurse to check up on you in a few hours after you've rested."

Zuko didn't want to rest. He didn't want to heal. The pain was his motivation. He would have the Avatar, he will restore his honor. And he will do it quickly. "Very well uncle. Send someone for me in a few hours."

He closed the door and walked to his bed in his room which for now, will be his home. But he wasn't going to get to comfortable, he would return home soon. He sat still on his bed looking up at the wall. The left side of his face was throbbing with pain. He went to remove the bandages. He could feel the heat eminating off his face due to the burn. He knew better than to touch it. He worked on his breathing practices Iroh had taught him when he was just learning how to firebend. Slowly, painfully he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 

_"Please Father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn."_

_"You will fight for your honor." Ozai demanded as he made his way towards him._

_He dropped to his knees. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."_

_Ozai continued walking towards him. "Rise and fight Prince Zuko."_

_"I won't fight you"_

_Ozai was now directly in front of him now. "YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT. AND SUFFERING WILL BE YOUR TEACHER."_

_He looked up to his father with tears in his eyes. A flame shot out of his fist._

 

Zuko woke screaming. He looked around with a panicked look on his face. He remembered where he was.

Iroh nearly broke the door down as he entered rushing to Zuko. "Zuko are you okay?" He looked with a worried face. Zuko saw the fear in his eyes. 

He turned away from Iroh, "I'm fine Uncle. Just a nightmare. That's all." He lied, not looking back at him, knowing all to well that he would see through the lie.

"Very well. I'm going to bring in the nurse to tend to your wound." Iroh rose and walked back out of the room. He glanced back one last time and watched as the hatred began to form in his nephew. A hatred and anger that if left unattended would eventually consume him.

Zuko sat quiet on his bed as the nurse applied some salve and rewrapped his face. "Leave me." He angrily ordered. The nurse obeyed leaving him to his thoughts. He got out of his bed and walked over to his desk, he looked at himself in the mirror. He'd never looked so pathetic.

_How could I be so foolish to let this happen. Father was right to do this, I deserved this. I shouldn't have spoken out of turn. I should've fought back to preseve my honor. But that's no longer important._

_I will capture the Avatar. I will be welcomed back a hero, honor restored. They will all kneel down to me. Even Azula. They will all respect me, fear me even. I will be the one to do the impossible. I will have captured the Avatar. Something Sozin, Azulon or father couldn't even do._

_They will be sorry. They will see. They'll all see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I wanted to provide a brief glimpse at Zuko's mental state right after his banishment.


	3. Prologue: pt3

"Where... where am I?" Nikia asked as she woke. She had the worst headache she's ever had. She looked around and saw she was in a small metal room. She started to panic, she had no idea where she was.

The door flung open. "Oh good you're up." Princess Azula said with slight disappointment. "Here." She threw some new fire nation clothes towards her. "Change out of those disgusting peasant rags. You work for the Fire Lord now. You better look the part."

With that, Azula slammed the door shut and locked it. Nikia quietly changed into her new clothes. The fabric felt so different than her normal clothes. It was so rich and fine, it kind of itched. It was black top and pants with gold and red patterns sewn into the sleeves and legs. She felt ridiculous.

_If mom could see me now._ She giggled to herself.  _Mom. I'm never going to see her again._ She fell to her knees and silently cried.  _As long as she knows I'm okay. As long as she's taken care of._

Azula whipped open the door once again. She walked over to her and pulled her up. "Stop crying spy. Save that shit for when you meet Uncle." She pulled Nikia out of room. 

Nikia looked around. They were on a Fire Nation Cruiser. She had never even left the captital before, now she was on a war ship, somewhere in the ocean. 

Azula pulled her up on to the ships deck. it was a dark cloudy night. No one else was aboard the ship it seemed. "Look." Azula ordered as she handed a telescope to her.

"That is my brothers ship. He's currently on his way out of the Fire Nation controlled waters. But before he does, they're going to add a new crew member." 

Nikia looked from the telescope back to Azula. "But Princess Azula, how will I get on the ship?" Concern grew in the back of her mind. 

Azula looked at the older teen with a perverted smile. "Well they're going to rescue you of course." As she gestures behind Nikia. 

Nikia turned around and saw some soldiers placing explosives around the ship. "My uncle is weak. He'll see a helpless little girl and they will allow you to stay." 

"But I.." Azula slapped her causing Nikia to stumble to the ground.

"Don't interrupt me peasant." She looked as on of her hairs was out of place. She collected herself, placing the hair back to it's proper place among her hair. "Now as I was saying. Your cover story is your name is... Wait what's your name?"

Nikia pulled herself back onto her feet. "Nikia your Majesty."

"Nikia? Whatever." She took the telescope and faced the boat. "Anyways. You will tell Uncle your name. Tell her you and your family were visiting from the colonies when something happened causing the ship to blow up. You're the only survivor. Understood?" 

"Yes, Princess. I understand. What of your brother?" 

"Hmmm yes what of Zuzu. Surely he'll be upset over his banishment. You are to come to him as a friend. You will do whatever it takes to gain his trust. You will be whatever he needs you to be." She turned back to Nikia with an extremely serious face, almost threatening. 

"I'll do my best." Nikia offered a reassuring smile to the intensely threatening princess. Nikia thought sensed slight conflict in Azula's voice.

She was wrong.

"Your best" Azula screamed. "Your best!" Blue flames had engulfed her fists. "Your best isn't good enough, you will be perfect or you will suffer." The shot her fists at Nikia as the blasts strike her leg and arm. 

Nikia screamed in agony as she was thrown backwards onto the ground.

"I hope you understand. It'll make your story seem more.... Believable." She was delighted with the pain she had just caused.

She walked past the girl rolling around the floor in agony. Azula walked along and lit one of the fuses. She boarded one of the life rafts. She was being lowered with the other soldiers.

"I look forward to hearing your reports of Zuzu's banishment. That is if you survive the explosion." She laughed maniacally as her and the boat we're lowered to the water. 

_Spirts that princess is a fucking bitch._ Nikia pulled herself up. She looked at her clothes, they had protected her from Azula's blasts. But they still hurt none the less. 

_Oh shit. The explosives._ She looked back at the fuse. It was only halfway burnt, she still had time. A minute maybe less.

She went to defuse the charges.  _Shit, I can't defuse these. If Azula doesn't see the ship explode then she'll hurt mom. I have to jump._

She hurled her body over the side bow crashing into the water. She could feel herself sinking. She could barely use her injured limbs. She forced herself to overcome the pain as she swam up for air. 

She gasped at the air as she surfaced.  _Thirty seconds maybe less. I have to swim away._

She swam as far as she could within the short amount of time she had. She heard the explosion from behind as she went beneath the waves to avoid any falling debris. She resurfaced. The pain was overwhelming now. She could barely use her arm. She saw a decent sized piece of metal she could use as a raft. 

She floated for no less than ten minutes as another ship approached. She heard a large splash as she looked over her shoulder to see a lift raft making it's way through the debris to her.

"We got a live one General." She heard one of the rescue team members shout back to the ship. They reached for her and pulled her aboard the rescue boat. She was woozy from the pain building in her leg and arm, exhausted from the struggle to tread water. 

The rescue crew searched the wreckage for any more survivors. Survivors they would never find. Upon completion they returned to the main ship. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for some time now. But she managed to pull herself together enough to meet her rescuers. She was lying down on the cold surface of the ship as someone walked over and wrapped her in some blankets.

"My dear child, are you alright?" The concernedolder gentleman asked. He had kindness in his voice and eyes. He was nothing like Azula or Ozai who had hatred in their eyes. "What's your name?" She heard him ask.

"Nikia." She said softly. The blankets warmth had helped her regain some energy. 

"Well that is a beautiful name for a beautiful young girl." The man smiled at her. "My name is Iroh. Don't worry, you're safe now." 

"Thank you Mr. Iroh. Were there any other survivors? My parents... They were on the ship." _Why am I doing this_. I _should just tell him the truth. He seems kinds, he would understand. But I can't. What if there are other spies on the ship. They would tell Azula. No, I can't. No one can know._

"No my dear. There were unfortunately no other survivors that we found." He looked sadly at the fifteen year old. "But, I promise right here that I will help you. You are more than welcome to stay with us until you are ready to depart." 

"Thank you Mr. Iroh, I accept this kindness. You won't regret it." She let the tears flow down her face as the older man gave her a supportive hug.  _Why am I so good at this? This is wrong. No! Remember why you're here. For Mom._

Iroh helped the injured girl up off the ground. "You're hurt. Here let's take you to the medbay and get those burns treated." He escorted her to the medical room.

"Once again I must thank you for your kindness." She said as she sat on the table as the nurse checked her wounds.

"Please, it's not a kindness when it's the right thing to do. Helping those I needs will always be justified." He offered one last smile as he started to walk out.

"Wait Iroh." She said a little to loud.

He looked back. "Yes Ms. Nikia?"

"Are you the captain of this ship?"

He laughed light hearted. "Oh no my dear. That privilege belongs to my dear nephew, Prince Zuko. You can meet him tomorrow. But for now please rest and let Mrs. Runai tend to your wounds." He stepped out of the room.

She watched him close the door, she shouted hastily "I will. Thank one once more." The door closed.

"You're lucky the clothed took most of the damage, and the placement of these burns, few more inches to the right on your arm and the nerve could've been damaged rendering it completely useless." Nurse Runai said as she placed some ointment on the small burn. "And as for your hip. Well not much we can do. It's going to hurt for a few weeks, but with time it will heal. Hopefully there won't be a scar." 

_Hopefully? That damn princess. She knew exactly what she was doing. I would be impressed if this didn't hurt so fucking badly._

"Thank you Nurse Runai. I already feel a little better." 

"It's my job sweetie. But if I could speak freely, I recommend you leave this ship as soon as you're healthy." She said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

Nikia felt intrigued by the warning. "Why? Iroh seems really nice. I'm sure the Prince would be no different." All she had ever heard of Crown Prince Zuko was that he was a caring, proud, loving young man. Nothing like Ozai and Azula.

"He was." She sighed as she pulled away from Nikia. "I've been part of that young boy's life since he was born. I helped deliver him believe it or not." Nikia watched a small smile appear on the elderly nurses face. She could see her remembering simpler times. She sighed again. "Prince Zuko is banished now. Never to return. His father gave him the job of hunting down the Avatar. Once Zuko captures the Avatar, he can return. But it'll never happen. The Avatar is long gone. No one has seen an Airbender for one hundred years."

"So what are you saying?" Nikia asked with more concern than intrigue.

"I'm saying that this is a one way trip. We aren't ever coming back home. So when you're healthy and a few years older honestly, you should leave." She stood up washed her hands and walked to the doorway. She turned back to close the door, but right before she looked at the young girl. "I don't mean to frighten you, you'll be safe her on the ship. Iroh is a great man and true of heart. He'll look after you. It's just in his nature. Now get some rest. We should be arriving at the Western Air Temple sometime tomorrow." With those last words she turned off the lights and closed the door.

Nikia sat alone in the darkness letting her thoughts consume her.  _The Western Air Temple, I can't believe it. I've never gone anywhere now her I am a spy accompanying a banished prince around the globe as he hunts the Avatar._

_I hope mom forgives me for leaving. She has to, I'm doing this to help save her._

She sighed as she tried to force herself to sleep. She whispered a slight prayer. "Dear Agni, please forgive me. Please protect my mother. Give me the strength to complete my mission. Help me be reunited with my mother one day. Let the banished prince find the Avatar so he and I can both return home." She let out a deep sigh and slowly started to drift to sleep.

She had almost been fully asleep when she jolted up as a muffled scream echoed throughout the ship. But she had heard that scream before, it was the same scream she heard at the palace.  _Prince Zuko?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that since everyone is older and this story isn't airing on Nickelodeon, that the characters would definitely be swearing. I mean what teens don't.


	4. First Encounters: pt1

Nikia found herself woken up by the sudden halt of the ship. For a minute she forgot where she was, until the pain in her leg resumed. 

She lifted herself off of the medical bed and limped over to the small mirror hanging on the wall. _What am I doing? I'm not cut out for this. I don't belong here._

She stared at herself with a disappointed expression. _I'm no longer feel myself. I guess I'm not just Nikia anymore. I'm Nikia the spy._

She stared for another minute until deciding what needed to be done. She rummaged through the medical supplies until she found some scissors in the bottom drawer. “Guess these will have to do.” She went back to the mirror and cut away at her hair, the hair she has spent two years growing down to her waist. It didn't take as long as she had expected, but when she finished she looked back up at her now short, choppy black hair. _Hmm. Didn't know that my hair was that dark._ She thought as she tilted her head left to right to make sure her hair was even.

She turned startled as she heard a knock at the door. Iroh and Nurse Runai entered to check on her recovery.

“What a pleasant surprise. This new hair suits you my dear.” Iroh compliment. He walked over behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “How are you feeling?” He asked. Nikia rose out of the chair to let Runai unwrap her arm

. “I'm feeling a lot better actually. My leg is still causing me some pain, but it's manageable.” she gave Iroh a reassuring smile.

“Well your arm seems to be completely healed. And as for your leg, try to keep pressure off of it. You'll need some time until it's fully healed.” Runai stated as she tapped around on Nikia's leg to find where she felt the most pain.

“So General Iroh, do I get to meet the Prince today? I can't believe that my rescuers are royalty.” She gave a large smile to sell that she was completely unaware of who saved her.

“I don't believe Prince Zuko will be seeing you today. He and I will be leading a small team to examine the Western Air Temple. We will be gone no less than a week.” Iroh bowed and proceeded to leave. “Oh and Mrs. Runai please be sure to show our guest to her new room.” With that, he exited.

“C'mon dearie. Your room is this way, but I'm going to introduce you to some of the crew.” Runai ushered Nikia to follow.

_Do all Fire Nation battle cruisers look the same?_ She thought as she followed Runai down different corridors of the ship. Each one looked the same as the last.

“Hear we are, the kitchen.” Runai and Nikia entered, the room was filled steam and smelt of fried rice and steamed veggies, and delicious meats. It made her stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten since her last night in the Capital.

“Oi!” A man shouted from behind some steaming pots. “Wha’ya want? Din ain't gon be ready for su time.” He stepped out of the steam from behind the giant pots. He was a middle aged man, completely bald with an exceptional goatee. “Oi, who'ur you?” The Chef asked pointing a ladle at Nikia.

“Mr. Sho that is no way to treat our new guest.” Runai very sternly said as she gave the chef a harsh look. “This is Nikia, she will be staying with us for a while. The poor thing must be starving could you spare some food for the young girl.” She nudged Nikia forward.

“It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sho. Wow everything smells so delicious in here. I hate to be a burden, but Nurse Runai is right, I'm pretty famished, I had a rough night.” She said as she gave a cheeky smile and batted her eyes.

“I bet. Well o'll put some scraps toge'da” he turned back and pulled scraped together some meat and rice. “I ain't much. But yo'll be aight” he said as he offered her the bowl. Nikia scarfed it down within a few minutes. Food had never tasted so good. _Damn, when was the last time I did eat?_ She asked herself.

“That might be the most delicious thing I've ever eaten.” She exaggerated, hoping to score some seconds. Her hunger had died down, but she didn't truly feel satisfied.

“Aight, that's eno'f o tha, din ain't gon be for some time.” he said as he turned back to continue cooking. “Pleaza”

Nikia slightly pouted that she couldn't get some more but decided she should go meet the rest of the crew instead. Turning back around and making her way towards the door she asked, “where to next?”

“Above deck. I don't know about you but I could use some fresh air.” Runai walked down a different halfway. _Fuck, this place is a fucking maze. Jeez, just chill out, you'll figure it out Kia._

The two made their way above deck. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. The had anchored off the coast in a large sheltered bay. It was peaceful as some clouds floated about. I could get used to days like this. She smiled. _Nikia, the world traveling spy. Man am I going to have one hell of a story to tell when we return._

“Nikia, the is Lt. Yawho, he is next in command with Prince Zuko and General Iroh gone.” Nikia heard Runai say but she was so lost in thought she didn't acknowledge it. She looked pack down at the pair standing there patiently waiting.

“Oh my! My deepest apologies sir. Wait! Aren't you the one who pulled me from the water?” She asked looking at her potential savior. He was a well built man. His long brown hair was flowing with the wind. He must of been in his mid to late thirties. He was quite handsome, even with a large scar running across his left eye. It added an alluring affect to his already stoic demeanor.

Lt. Yawho took a few steps forward and reached out his hand. “Yes, that was me. Lt. Yawho at your service young one.” _Young one? I am almost sixteen thank you very much. Kia stop, the man saved your life, be nice. Really nice._

Nikia pushed his hand away and pulled the man close for a hug as she let her crocodile tears stream down her face. “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you my life.”

The shocked Lieutenant pulled away from her embrace. “Actually it was General Iroh's call. Prince Zuko wanted to continue on so we could make it here by dawn, but the General persisted.”

_I'm not hearing good things about this banished prince. So far he seems like a dick. Or is that he is just determined to end his banishment? I'll find out. Remember Azula's words_. How could she not. Just the thought of Azula sent a shiver through her body.

“Still. You are the one who literally pulled me from the water. I owe you my life.” She wiped the fake tears from her face. _Am I good at this? How am I so good at lying all of a sudden_?

Yawho grabbed her by the arm and pulled her port side. “If you truly want to repay me. You'll leave this ship. The Prince, this ship, they're cursed. Most of us here are outcasts or retired looking for adventure. But the Prince, it's been a week since his banishment, he's…. different. He sees demons.”

_Okay Kia, don't freak out. He doesn't actually see demons. This ship isn't actually cursed_. “That seems a bit over exaggerated. Right?” She nervously asked.

“Maybe. But I mean it. It would be best if you left. The Avatar is gone. This is a one way trip.”

_One way. Just what Runai said._

“Well thanks for the terrifying image of curses and demons” she said dryly. “I'm going to go ask Runai to show me to my room so I can try to get some sleep.” She said softly as she slowly backed away. Runai could see that whatever Yawho had said has shaken the girl. She shot him an angry glare as he hurried of the the bridge.

“Let's go show you to your room shall we.” Nikia nodded as she followed her back below deck. Ok, down two flights, then left, right, third door on the right. Seems simple enough.

“Thank you for the tour and the introductions to some of the crew I look forward to meeting everyone else soon enough.” Nikia thanked Runai as she closed the door and went to lie on her bed. It was much softer than she imagined, bigger too.

_Demons? Curses? The Avatar! A banished Prince! Dammit Kia you really outdid yourself this time._

Nikia stared up at her ceiling. She had covered the porthole providing the only natural source of light. She then concentrated as her hands began to radiate orange, filling the room with a gloomy orange tint. She let out a satisfied sigh as she quickly stopped the glowing from her “fire healer” hands.

She then sparked a flame in the palm of her hand and placed it over the candle igniting it. She fell asleep to the peaceful sway of the ship rocking with the ocean.

 

_“You are to come to him as a friend. You will do whatever it takes to gain his trust. You will be whatever her needs you to be.”_

_“I'll do my best.”_

_“YOUR BEST? YOUR BEST! Your best isn't good enough. You WILL be perfect or you WILL suffer.”_

 

Nikia woke in a sweat just as Azula's blue flames were about to strike her down. She could hear the sound of the dinner bell. She looked at the candle, only one quarter of it had burned. She hadn't been asleep long.

_Okay Kia. Put on a happy face and go meet the rest of the crew that's still here_. She hyped herself up and proceeded to the mess hall. Hopeful that people would reassure her that the ship nor the prince were actually cursed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! Writing an accent is tough. 
> 
> Also, if you're wondering what her new hair looks like, I pictured Rapunzel from Tangled after she cut her hair. 
> 
> Told you I would zig when you're supposed to zag. Is the ship cursed? Does Zuko see demons? TBD


	5. First Encounters: pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few nights passed. Prince Zuko and Iroh had finally returned. She was down in her room when they returned so Nikia had yet to meet the Prince. She also had to figure out how she was going to report back to Azula.

Nikia laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling as she found herself lost in thought once again. Her thoughts had switched from her mother's health, Azula's threats, the Prince, and her mission.

She sighed. _How the hell am I supposed to report back to Azula? It's been a week since I've joined and I haven't reported. Messenger hawk maybe?_

She let out an annoyed groan. _No, idiot. How could I justify sending a messenger hawk back to the Capital._

She continued laying still for an extended length of time. She was trying to come up with a believable excuse to communicate back to Azula. She sat up exclaiming, “Got it!” She pulled herself out of bed and went to find Iroh. He was the man to talk to.

She wandered aimlessly through the ship. While she had spent the last five days exploring, she still had no sense of direction as she found herself walking past her room a few times. She thought it would probably be best to just head above deck and wait for him there, when she bumped into Yawho.

“Sorry about that Yawho. Sorry er.. I mean Lt. Yawho.” She apologized as her and Yawho scooted past each other.

“Yawho is perfectly fine. So what's the hurry?” He asked giving a slight smile while Nikia had started to make her way up the stairs to the deck.

“What?” She asked turning back around looking down at him. “Oh yeah, I'm looking for General Iroh. I heard him and the rest of the crew had returned earlier this afternoon.”

“Well you're going the right way. Iroh is meditating on the deck with the Prince.”

 _Shit, Prince Zuko is there. Well let's try to make a great first impression. Just be yourself. Everyone on the ship seems to like you, why shouldn't he_.

She nodded and thanked Yawho for the information and proceeded to make her way up above deck.

The blast of cool sea breeze hit her like a storm. She realized that she hadn't even been above deck since Runai took her to meet Yawho. It was refreshing to breath in the fresh cool air. The sun had just started to set over the ocean.

She approached quietly as to not disturb the two. She could see Iroh's face, while the Prince's was hidden for his back was turned.

She heard Iroh gently say. “Patience Prince Zuko. True firebending comes from the breath. With patience and inner peace you will become a true master bender.” Iroh's attention shifted from the Prince to her as he watched her. She felt uncomfortable about intruding on the two, but Iroh waved his hand beckoning her over.

He stood and offered a smile and she returned one to him, Zuko had still not turned to face her. “Ahh, perfect just the person I wanted to see. Nikia, I would like to introduce you to my nephew, Prince Zuko.” Zuko finally rose and turned to reluctantly greet the new unwelcome guest.

“Prince Zuko, it's an honor to me-” The second she saw his scarred face she let out a very loud audible gasp. She messed up. She saw the fury in his eyes caused by her gasp. Smoke shot out of his nose and ears, his fists had been forced consumed with flames.

She closed her eyes and winced, accepting the oncoming barrage of insults or even a physical attack like with Azula. Instead he stormed off muttering to himself, never looking back.

Nikia breathed a tiny sigh of relief. She turned to Iroh. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to insult him or you.” She pleaded with him.

He raised his hand to silence her. “Child, it is quite alright and when understandable. It's just that the crew hasn't commented on his scar or even acted as if it was there. It was done to help my nephew pretend that it's not even there.” He paused releasing a frustrated sigh. “He doesn't want to accept what was done to him. And your reaction, well it just served as a reminder of his pain. The scar is now part of who he is.”

“How did it happen? It had to be recent? I've seen the Royal Family portraits in the main hall.. err main town hall. He didn't have the scar then.”

Zuko shook his head slightly. “It's not my place to share. One day, maybe Zuko will share his tale with you. But until then it's best you avoid that topic. For his sake, please.” He gave a smile, asking for her to accept what he said.

“Of course. He's very lucky to have such a caring Uncle to watch over him.” She followed Iroh over to one of the heating barrels, the sun had finally set. She watched as Iroh light the barrel to provide some light and enough heat that they could enjoy the starry night and didn't have to go below deck.

“Tea?” He offered. She had no idea where he pulled the teapot and cups from.

“Umm, sure thing.”

They sat in silence drinking their tea looking up a the stars. Nikia had never seen so many. The lights of the Capital kept most of them hidden. _This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Not that I've seen much._

“So I take it you came up her to talk to me?” He finally asked turning his attention from the stars back to her.

“Yes, General Iroh. I wanted to talk to you about my family.” She said softly. She was still trying to finalize the details of her fake family tragedy.

She took a deep breath. “My father died fighting in Ba Sing Sae when I was younger. So it's been me and my mother for a while now. Well just me now.” She let a small tear roll down her face. Making sure Iroh noticed. _All good lies a sprinkled with truth_.

“I'm sorry. I lost many good men to that wall. Some… some men that I was very close too.” She could feel the pain in his voice. He understood.

“I'm sorry.” She placed her hand on his shoulder.

“It's long past me. I'm a different man now. Please go on.” He poured himself another cup of tea.

“We were visiting my gamma…. Shigi. She's a local herbalist in Harbor City.” She started to continue when Yawho and two other soldiers she didn't recognize approached and asked to join.

Iroh seemed hesitant he shot Nikia a glance asking for permission to allow them. She gave a small nod. “Of course Lieutenant. Please would any of you like some tea?” The three gentleman graciously accepted his offer.

“Damn General, I swear your tea is going to make this whole voyage worth it. Best tea I've ever had.” One of the soldiers said.

“Oh Private Qu that is to kind.” He blushed slightly. Qu was young. No more than eighteen years old. He has sharp features and beautiful amber eyes that glimmered with the fire. _He's kind of cute. There's no way he's that much older than I am. Wonder what he would be doing on the banished ship._

Iroh looked back at Nikia, she was sitting with an awkward look on her face, she had grown slightly uncomfortable with their presence. She looked to him and gave a small nod. “I don't mean to be rude gentleman but I was hoping to continue my conversation with Ms Nikia here in private.”

“Kia.” She interjected. “people call me Kia.”

“No, our apologies General we didn't realize that you were having a private discussion.” Yawho acknowledged as he beckoned the other soldiers to follow to another heat barrel.

“Would you like to continue my dear?”

“Sure.” _Shit where was I??? Oh yeah Shigi my “grandma”._ “Well gamma Shigi, is a herbalist in Harbor City back at the capital. We were visiting her. She hasn't been doing well. She's been feeling rather ill lately so we came to visit.” _There we go sprinkle in some more truth. Sick relative that's factual. Makes it easier to remember._

“What colony do you come from?” Iroh

 _Fuck. Think Kia. C'mon. Remember school._ “Uhhh Yu Dao.”

“Oh what a lovely place. I think it's a monument to what can eventually be accomplished one day. Peace between the Nation's. The way firebenders and earthbenders coexist, is something to be admired.

_Wow this guy is an idealist. I mean I personally don't care much for this war, but still. Peace? That seems highly unlikely._

“But I wanted to tell you this because, my gramma is all I have left.”

Iroh sighed as he sipped some of his tea. “So when we make our next stop do you wish to return to her? I can easily arrange that.”

This is my chance. Leave now. But mom! She'll be killed. I have to do this.

“Actually, no. I've always wanted to travel the world, but I've never been able to. I've usually been constricted to my house most of my life.” She said sadly. She hated being an outcast, a hidden secret that her parents were ashamed of. “I was just hoping that maybe, I could get some supplies so I can write to her. Let her know I'm alive and safe. And tell her of the adventures we have. If that's alright with you.”

She watched as Iroh contemplated her proposition. He gulped down the rest of his tea and let out a delighted sigh. “Well, I will have to ask Zuko. Sending mail back to the the capital could be risky. I'm sure he doesn't want his father to know his exact whereabouts.”

 _Fuck. He knows. Fuck he knows_.

Nikia calmed her thoughts and put on a sad face. “Oh, that's ok. I understand. But can I at least write one. To let her know I'm safe.”

“Of course. We'll use one of our messenger hawks. But as for the other letters, I'm sure it will be no issue. Just give Zuko some time.” He looked back up at the stars. “Well would you look at that. It's far too late for a man of my age to be up.” He stood up releasing a small yawn as he stretched his arms. I will speak with my nephew tomorrow. Goodnight Ms Kia.” he took off, heading back down below deck.

Nikia sat alone watching the fire burnout. She sat in the darkness as the cold wind blew sending chills through her body. _Ok, it's getting a bit too cold now_. She stood and walked below deck back to her room. _Ok it's right, left, third door on the right. Right?_

She slowly opened the door. She could hear someone crying. She opened the door further. She saw a shadowy figure slumped over sitting on the edge of the bed. _This is definitely not my room_. “Hello? Are you ok?”

“What the hell?” The unfamiliar voice said. The shadow looked up and walked forward towards her. Fists covered with flames. _Shit, this is Zuko's room._ “GET THE FUCK OUT!” he shouted as he pushed her back slamming the door in her face. _Fuck you too then._

Azula's voice crept in the back of her mind. “Come to him as a friend. Do whatever it takes to get him to trust you.” She paced back and forth outside his room contemplating. Eventually she gave up deciding that she had to write Azula immediately.

 _At least I know where to find the livestock pen._ She walked down to the bottom deck of the ship. She found the room fairly easily. _Third time's the charm._ There were only four doors to choose from. The engineering room, the storage room, the livestock pen, and the weapon storage. She opened the third door and saw some friendly looking hog monkeys caged up and a few messenger hawks.

She sat at the stationary that was placed there to send letters. She sat down and began to write.

 

**Dear Gamma,**   
**I know you must be mourning but I am indeed alive. I was rescued by none other than Prince Zuko himself. I have grown close to his uncle the legendary General Iroh. He has been very kind and helpful. He's promised to look after me while I travel the world with them. Please don't worry, I'm safe and free. We just visited the Western Air Temple. Well I didn't, but I was close by. I don't know where our ship is going currently, but if Prince Zuko allows it's, I promise to write you as much as possible.**   
**With Love,**   
**Kia**

 

She felt satisfied. It was good. If anyone intercepted this, they would only see it as a young girl writing her grandmother.

She walked over to one of the birds. She stuffed the letter into the travel tube. “Princess Azula, Royal Palace.” She whispered to the hawk. She was about to open the window to send the bird off when she heard the door slam open causing her to yelp.

“What are you doing?” The now familiar voice asked accusingly. _Shit, it's Zuko. What does he want?_

“I said what are you doing?” He asked again as he grabbed the tube from the hawk. “Sending letters to my father!” _Your sister actually_. He opened the tube and proceeded to read the letter. His eyes widened when he finished reading. “I'm… I'm sorry. I'll just leave you be.” he turned and walked away.

 _Now's your chance. Apologize for earlier. Be his friend. He honestly seems like he could use one. I mean, he was crying alone in the dark._  "Prince Zuko wait!” She begged. He stopped. Not turning around, but he was listening. “I'm sorry for my reaction earlier. I've only ever seem paintings of you and the Royal family. I didn't know that you were… well.”

“Scarred? Cursed?” he muttered lightly she almost didn't hear him.

“Hurt.” She said tenderly. She could see his shoulders relaxing. “I just want you to know I understand. I've been an outcast all my life. I know what's it's like to have your parents ashamed of you.”

Mistake.

She saw the smoke coming out of his nose. His eyes cut through her like daggers. The fury, the rage, it was back.

“Don't act like you know me or my family you peasant!” His voice raised. Heat was radiating off of him. The animals all started to react, roaring, cawing, squealing at the sight of him. His whole body had caught fire. He raised his hand, ready to deliver a backhanded slap. But he didn't. He saw the fear in her eyes. The same fearful eyes he saw every night in his dreams. His eyes.

She looked strangely at him as the attack she felt coming never did. He burnt out and stormed off slamming the door once again. That was… unexpected. _Why didn't he hit me. Ozai would've. Azula did. Why didn't he?_

That was a question for another night. She sent the bird off and retired to her room. _Left, right, third door on the right. This is it._

She tiredly plopped down onto the bed. Sleep came quickly.

Screams.

She woke to the echo of the screams that sent a shiver up her spine. It had to be around 2am. The screams continued for another minute. Silence. _What the fuck happened to Prince Zuko?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've come to the conclusion that Book 1 will be the 2+ years Zuko spent hunting the Avatar. It will give me some freedom to flesh out Nikia's relationship with Iroh, Zuko, and Azula.


	6. North By Northeast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikia has been doing her best to avoid Zuko. After their last encounter, it was probably best that they didn't speak. They've been traveling Northeast for the last two and a half weeks. In that time she has grown close with Iroh, Yawho, and Runai. All three treated her with respect. Yawho even offered to help improve her firebending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. I'm making Zuko way more competent in his bending abilities than he was at the beginning of ATLA's story or even the end, hence how he caught fire in the last chapter. I always felt like for as powerful as he truly was, it was never properly shown in the show. Except for the comet enhanced Agni Kai. In my opinion he should only have ever lost a fight when he was extremely out numbered, or facing Azula, Ozai, or the gaang.

“Very good Kia. A few more years and you'll be one of the greatest firebenders in the world.” Yawho acknowledged as he watched Nikia finally performed a fire kick to perfection.

“A few more years? Thats it?” Nikia huffed. She had spent the last two hours trying to perfect the fire kick. And that was just today. She's been training with Yawho for the last week.

Yawho just chuckled at the exhausted looking girl.

“So now that I'm an expert fire kicker, what else you got for me?” Nikia enthusiastically asked as she approached her firebending master.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. “Next is you go meditate. I'm sure Iroh will be pleased to have some company other that that spoiled nephew of his. Spirits know I would.” With that he turned and made his way down below deck.

Nikia slowly caught her breath to bring down her heart rate. Five hours of training really had taken its toll on her. She glared behind her to see Iroh and Zuko in a lotus position peacefully meditating. At least Iroh would be. Nothing Prince Zuko did was peaceful.

She collected her thoughts and put on a brave face to finally face Zuko after their last encounter. _Relax, Iroh is there. Zuko won't have another episode like last time._ She repeated to herself as she approached. She almost believed it.

“What do you want peasant?” Zuko scornfully asked without even turning around. He had expected her to intrude on his privacy again. He was surprised it took two and a half weeks, but now here she is. Surely she was going to say something stupid or upset him. He closed his eyes and tried to find his inner piece as Iroh had been teaching him.

“Prince Zuko, that is no way to treat our guest. She has a name, don't you Ms Kia.” Iroh pointed out, trying to tear down Zuko's emotionless walls. “Now why don't you try and ask the young lady if she would like to join us.”

Zuko reopened his eyes. Iroh was practically staring into his soul causing Zuko to just roll his eyes. He was now sixteen years old, he didn't need to be treated like a child.

“Fine.” He said through gritted teeth. He turned his gaze to the intruder. “Would you care to join us peas-” he stopped, catching himself from calling her a peasant again while in his uncle's presence. “Would you care to join us?*

Nikia forced a smile towards him. “I would be honored to join you in meditation.” _Man, do I sound like a total kiss ass._

She took a seat where she stood, placing herself off to the side looking to Iroh on her left and Zuko on her right. She wanted to avoid the Prince's glares.

Iroh could feel the awkward tension in the air. “So Ms Kia, why don't you tell my nephew a little bit about your life before you joined us.” He asked, hoping that the two teens could get along.

 _Sure, I'll just tell you about my super normal life as a resident of a fire nation colony, that's super easy._ “Well General Iroh, my life is pretty bland. I didn't do much, my parents thought I was special and kept me usually inside the house at all times.”

“Very special from what I can see.” Iroh nodded with agreement.

“Yeah, well special meant different and different wasn't necessarily good according to my parents, so I just wanted to he normal. Now here I am traveling the world.” She laughed a little at her ridiculous scenario.

“Well, different isn't necessarily bad. Take your eyes for instance.” Iroh replied.

“Her eyes?” Zuko questioned. He shot Nikia a glance as he closely started to study her eyes. “There's nothing special about her yes. Their peasant dirt brown.” He rudely pointed out.

“On the contrary Prince Zuko. Ms Kia's eyes are actually a rare hazel. Hazel eyes are nearly as rare as the amber eyes of Fire Nation royalty. They just look brown, but have much more meaning to them.”

 _Hazel? No these are definitely brown. I'm like pretty damn sure they're brown._ “How can you tell? I'm pretty sure that I would know if I had Hazel eyes.” She politely asked, trying not to belittle Iroh's unique observation.

Iroh chuckled to himself, “well my dear. When you're as aged and well travelled as I am, you notice things that most people don't. I assume you think they were a light brown, but they are indeed hazel.”

Zuko just rolled his eyes, “who cares about her stupid eyes.” He mumbled softly to himself. Nikia could just barely make it out.

“Shouldn't we be meditating uncle?” Zuko rhetorically asked. He was bitter and didn't need to learn anything else about this peasant.

“Very well Prince Zuko. Let's begin.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Close your eyes. Breath slowly in and out, in and out. The truest fire bending comes from the breath. It will allow you to feel the connection to the sun, the heat in the air, and in your body.” He took another deep sigh as be opened his eyes. “Ok now both of you open your eyes.”

Both students slowly opened their eyes. They could both feel the heat. The sun was beating down on them, they could feel its power seeping into their skin.

“Now cup your hands and produce a small flame.” Iroh commanded.

They both took a deep breath. Zuko went first. His flame instantly lit. It was raw, unpredictable, angry, just like him. It moved sporadically in his hands as if trying to escape.

Nikia followed suit. She summoned her breath and created her flame. Her fingertips glowed for a second before the flame erupted in her hands. It was calm, gentle, and moved beautifully, almost as if it was dancing.

Iroh's eyes paced back and forth between the two flames. He stroked his beard, “interesting, very interesting.” He commented noticing the yin and yang of both their flames. “Well that is all for today. This was a good first step for the both of you. I recommend you both practice this technique in your free time.”

“Technique!?!?” Zuko shouted as his flame grew in his hand. “All you did was have us breath and summon a stupid flame. I've been able to do that since I was six! I am far more advanced than this peasant.” He stood extinguishung the flame in his hand and storming off.

Iroh sadly shook his head before turning to Nikia. “Don't mind my nephew's outburst. He doesn't understand that the best way to train is to repeat the basics and fundamentals. Even the most skilled firebenders can lose to someone who has perfected the fundamentals. He just wants to be like his sister, Princess Azula.”

Azula… a cold chill swept over her body at the name. “Why does he want to be like his younger sister?”

“My niece is complicated, much like my nephew. But the one thing that was never complicated to her was firebending. She was able to produce her first flame at the age of two. Prince Zuko wasn't able to do it until he was five, a year after her. She became a firebending master at the age of twelve. A true prodigy. She even has beautiful blue flames. It is truly remarkable to witness.” He sighed once more. He hated that his brother had pitted the two siblings against each other at such a young age. He hoped that one day they would reconcile.

The more she learned about the real life of the Royal family. The more she felt sorry for them. Even with being a firehealer, her life was relatively normal compared to theirs. “That must have been rough for him growing up.”

“Extremely. He was always driven to prove he was worthy of royalty. That he was as good as Azula. But in my brother's eyes, he was never good enough. And I don't think he'll ever be.” He stopped and shook his head some more. “I just hope he figures out that he doesn't need his father's approval to become a man and regain his honor.”

_His honor. There he goes mentioning the prince's lost honor. What did he do that was so bad that he lost his honor? Does it have to do with that scar? It must._

“Well General Iroh, I know that I will continue practicing the technique. It's very different that the combat training Yawho has been teaching me.” She offered him a friendly smile as she scooted over to sit where Zuko had previously been. She was now seated directly in front of Iroh.

“Your bending is quite different then anything I've seen. Most flame is hectic and raw. Your fire is calm and patient.” He pointed out causing Nikia to become extremely nervous.

_Does he know something I don't? Is it because I'm a firehealer, are they so different?_

“I guess I'm just a calm patient person. I've spent my whole life patiently waiting for something to happen.” She was hoping that that was enough of a reasonable explanation for Iroh.

Iroh was stroking his beard again. “Hmmm. I suppose you're right.” He knew something was up. Firebenders don't naturally have a gentle flame. If they did, it took years of practice and patience, like it did for him. For someone just starting real firebending training, there's no way this young girl could master a calm flame. He had some things to look into. “Well I'm going to retire to my chambers. I prefer to meditate lying down on my bed.” He said as he rose.

“Isn't that just sleeping?” She teased as she rose to thank him.

“Only if you choose to think of it like that.” Iroh laughed and walked away. Nikia felt her uneasy feeling disappear. _Seems like he bought it. Good. Agni knows what they would do if they found out the truth. Iroh would be upset for sure, but he would understand. But Zuko, he might actually kill me for being a freak._

She sighed as she sat back down and meditated. She could feel the sun fueling her. While training with Yawho had been great, learning how to fight and defend herself was important, but the peace and power she felt when meditating was exhilarating. She opened her eyes and looked down at her palms. They were lit, but not with flame, they were just glowing, shining a beautiful auburn color that someone's hands shouldn't be.

She let out a quick scream and tried to distinguish the glow. She tried to meditate the glow away, air them out, dunk them in water, all to no avail. She heard footsteps approaching so she quickly tucked her hands under her legs.

“Are you okay?” The voice asked. She looked to see private Qu standing above her looking very concerned.

“Umm yes I'm fine. Just meditating.” She slightly blushed a the sight of the handsome worried man.

“Are you sure? I thought I heard screaming.”

“Yeah I'm sure. Maybe you're hearing things.” She teased.

Qu laughed. “You're right, probably just hearing the damned Crown Prince. I mean his screaming is an annoying nightly occurrence. I just wish he would shut up, I need my beauty rest.”

She really wanted to laugh and say that he didn't need beauty sleep. But her mind drifted to Zuko's night terrors. _What does he see? What is making him so afraid?_ “Yeah you're probably right. He probably wishes he was back at his pampered palace.” She said mocking the prince. _What am I saying? Clearly he is troubled. Something terrible recently happened to him. Why am I doing this?_

“Well I'll let you get back to your nap.” Qu teased as he turned and walked away.

Nikia playfully scoffed. “it's not a nap.” She shouted back as he just laughed and waved off her rebuttal.

She shyly laughed at herself and Qu. She slowly and cautiously pulled her hands out from under her legs, they had returned back to their normal state.

 _Okay, no more doing that exercise in public_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire healer's have Hazel eyes. Most people can't tell the difference. I know I certainly have trouble. Especially if hazel is defined as "a light brown to brownish yellow."


	7. A Small Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is two days away from reaching the Earth Kingdom mainland. It's their last stop before they traverse the Northern Sea.

The ship had been consumed by fog for nearly thirty straight hours, which vastly slowed Zuko's plan to search the northern Earth kingdom mainland before heading further north.

“Helmsman anything to report? When are we going to be out of this Agni forsaken fog?” Zuko frustratedly asked looking out the window of the bridge. “We need to get to the northern water tribe before the waters freeze over and force us to take the long way to the around. I really don't want to travel through the Earth kingdom rivers. .”

“Nothing new to report sir. This fog hasn't cleared since yesterday morning. It's likely we are going to clear it by-”

“LOOK OUT!” Zuko shouted as a large glacier appeared from the fog. The helmsman cried out as he turned the ship to avoid structural damage.

He wasn't quick enough. The entire portside of the ship scrapped alongside the glacier shaking the ship and the crew. The impact was so powerful it knocked Zuko through the glass falling two stories onto the deck.

“Don't worry Captain we avoided a head on collision. Structural damage should be minimal… Captain? Captain?” He asked turning his head looking for Zuko. He saw the broken glass and sprinted to the opening to see Zuko unconscious with shards of glass sticking in him lying in a pool of his own blood. “Prince Zuko!” He shouted.

 

 

 -oXo-

 

 

*A Few Minutes Earlier*

Nikia sat patiently in General Iroh's room, listening to him explain the rules of pai sho. “So if a piece can't jump over another players tile?”

“Only if you use the boat.” Iroh corrected showing her the boat piece.

“Hold on I thought the white dragon could do that too.”

“Of course.”

Nikia shook her head and chuckled, “okay. Now I'm just confused. What's the point of this game? I mean besides to pass the time.”

“Pai Sho is a game of many things. One can always find a friend.” He said as he placed the first tile. “Your move.”

“Well it's only been about a month,but I consider us friends already.” She said as she studied the board and her tiles. She picks up the white lotus tile and goes to place the piece, when suddenly the ship shakes causing both her and Iroh to fall out of their seats. The game board and tiles go flying.

“Are you alright?” Iroh asked as he helped pull Nikia back up to her feet.

Nikia held her head, she felt a little dizzy, but she was fine. “Don't worry I'm fine. But we need to find out what the hell just happened.”

Iroh nodded with agreement as they both made their way up to the main deck. “Zuko!” Iroh shouted upon seeing his nephew's state. Him and Nikia sprinted over to his side. Iroh checked his pulse. “He's weak. He's somehow alive but not for long if we don't take care of these wounds."

_Agni that's a lot of blood. How the hell did he fall through the window. The crash didn't seem that powerful._ “Uhhh, ok let's move him back to his chambers. We can remove the glass and shit there.” Nikia found herself surprisingly worried over Zuko's health. While they didn't have the best encounters, she didn't want him dead, just to shut up.

With the help of Qu and Runai they lifted Zuko and carried him back to his room. Qu left and Runai followed to grab some gauze and medical equipment.

“He's going to bleed out, we need to remove the glass and cauterize the wound immediately.” Nikia frantically said. Zuko had three shards of glass sticking out of his body, one in his chest by his heart, the other lodged in his lower abdomen, and the other in his upper right shoulder.

“Yes, but we have to be gentle, one wrong move when removing the glass could cause further damage. We don't have anyway to see how these are lodged inside him.” Iroh said concerned. His whole demeanor had shifted from concerned to terrified.

_I could help! But should I reveal myself to save him. Yes Kia! He doesn't deserve to die and Iroh needs your help. You got this._ “I… I can help.” She shot Iroh a glance as he just stepped back and nodded. She hastily grabbed one of the dual broadswords hanging in the room and carefully cut open his amour and undershirt, leaving his torso completely exposed. “Ok general, I'm going to do some things but I need you to not freak out and act quickly.”

Iroh once again said nothing but gave a simple nod of understanding.

Nikia placed her hands on Zuko's bare chest, she closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing. _Ok Kia you got this. Breath, feel the heat around you, in the air, on Zuko._ She opened her eyes to see her hands were once again glowing, and so was Zuko's torso. She could see his heart, his lungs, his kidneys, everything. She could see just how deep the shards had penetrated. Another centimeter and that shard would have pierced his heart. She looked up at Iroh, “it doesn't look like anything has been ruptured. The shards should be safe to remove.”

With that Iroh made quick work and began to carefully removing the wounds. Blood started pouring out of the three wounds, seeping into the cushions and bed. _That's so much fucking blood._

After Iroh removed the last shard Nikia removed her hands. She felt extremely light headed, she took one step back and fell into unconsciousness. Luckily Iroh was quick to react and caught her before she hit the ground.

He gently placed her on the chair in the corner of the room, away from Zuko. He turned back just as Nurse Runai returned with gauze, wraps, scissors, and disinfectant.

She looked to the unconscious girl. “What the hell happened to her?” As she sat the medical equipment down and started to soak up the blood.

“She helped remove the shards and all that blood must have gotten to her and she passed out.” Iroh lied as he attended to his nephew. “We need to cauterize these wounds, he's losing to much blood.”

“Yes, yes, I know Iroh,” Runai snapped. I'm just disinfecting the wounds before we close them up. If we don't he could get an infection and all this would be for nothing.”

Iroh sighed realizing she was right. They spent another two minutes cleaning the wounds. “Okay, we can close them up.” Iroh grabbed one of the dual blades and heated it with his hand. “I'm sorry nephew, this will hurt. Thankfully you're not awake.” He pressed the heated blade to the first wound. Zuko's eyes shot open as he shouted in pain.

“Runai, please continue I'll hold him down.” Iroh pleaded. He handed over the blade and proceeded to hold him down.

They both struggle as Zuko tries to power his way off the bed. Eventually Iroh blocks his chi to prevent him from moving. “I'm sorry, it's for your own good.” He whispered as Zuko passes out from the pain. Iroh turns to Runai, call in some others to help relocate the Prince to my chambers. Dispose of these sheets immediately and replace them. I'm going to take Ms Kia back to her room.” All his suspicions and research had been confirmed. It was a shame that he had to discover the truth under terrible circumstances.

 

 

 -oXo-

 

 

*Later That Night*

Nikia slowly opened her eyes. She was staring at the ceiling. Last thing she remembered was helping Zuko and feeling dizzy. She sat up, a little too fast as the blood rushed to her head. “Ouch.” She said as she placed her hand on her head.

She looked around to see she was back in her room. _Did I just dream what happened?_ Her eyes had lead her to the dark corner of her room, a figure sat in the shadow just watching.

She shot a weak fire fist towards the figure as it easily dodged. “Easy there Ms Kia, I know I'm not as quick as I used to be, but that could have hurt me, no matter how weak that fire fist was.” Iroh said as he stepped from the shadow. “It seems like you're doing well. I was worried when you passed out after helping my nephew.” He praised.

_Shit. So it wasn't a dream._ “How is he?"

Iroh sighed. "He's stable, but Nurse Runai said these next few hours will be critical if he is going to survive." 

"I'm sorry!” She said as some tears unwillingly left her eyes.

“Sorry? For what? You saved his life, you should never have to apologize.” Iroh tried to reassure the young girl. “You have a truly an amazing gift. For all my world travels, I never thought I would come across a fire healer.”

“I shouldn't have kept that a secret. I'm sorry.” Nikia said, pulling legs toward her chest hiding her face. “My parents always told me that healers were rare and considered freaks. They told me that Fire Lord Azulon once sought to remove the blemish from Fire Nation genes. So I never revealed this to anyone.” _Stop crying. It's okay. He's not going to yell at you._

“I understand, and I agree. Not many fire nation citizens are as accepting as me. So, while I think you should consider eventually telling the crew, I will keep your secret as long as you need me to.” He stood up and offered a friendly hug. “Thank you. You are a remarkable young woman. Never be afraid to be your true self around me.” He whispered to her and pulled away, walking back out the door to check up on Zuko.

Nikia lied back down and let out a large sigh of relief. Despite having been passed out for a few hours, she couldn't help feel exhausted. She closed her eyes and smiled. _I am pretty remarkable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She didn't do much fire healing. It's the same "healing" she did when she was checking on her mom. Her real abilities will be revealed eventually.


	8. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikia is capable (and a little lucky) she's not naturally gifted or a Mary Sue type at all.

Screaming. Like she has been for the past three weeks, Nikia found herself being woken by the sounds of Zuko's night terrors.

She sighed at the haunting sounds knowing that in a few minutes Iroh would be comforting his nephew, lulling him back into a more peaceful sleep.

Nikia was startled when she heard a frantic knock on her door. _Just ignore it._ It was impossible to get any sleep with the sound of the knocking on her with the sound of Zuko’s screams. _Where the fuck is Iroh, he's usually dealt with this by now._

The knocking persisted, this time it increased its intensity. “Alright!” Nikia shouted. “Just give me a minute.” She put on the hand-me-down robe that Runai gifted her and opened the door. “Don't you know what time-” she froze realizing Iroh had been the knocker the entire time. “General Iroh, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you,” Nickia said dropping her head in embarrassment and slight shame. _Shit_

“I do apologize for the inconvenient timing, but it's Zuko.”

“Is he alright? Is it his wounds? I mean it's only been two days, have they somehow reopened?”

Iroh shook his head as he politely offered his hand asking her to follow. “It's an old wound. His night terrors… I think you could stop them.”

Nikia quickened her pace to keep up with Iroh as she followed him through the ship. “How in agni's sake can I help?”

“Your healing.”

_My healing? What the fuck is he talking about._ “What do you mean? How could my healing possibly help?” They stopped, they had come to the source of the nightly screams, Prince Zuko's chambers. Iroh quietly opened the door as the two made their way in.

“What am I supposed to do?” She whispered in between Zuko's screams. _Like seriously what the fuck can I do?_

“I've been doing some research about abilities that master fire healer's had back when they were around. There's a unique trait that they possess. I won't bore you with the details just yet, but it basically translates to mind healing.”

_Mind healing? Iroh's lost it._

“And how could I possibly do that? You said master healers have that trait, I can just make my hands glow.” She couldn't possibly imagine how she could complete some master healer technique over the course of a pep talk.

Iroh looked at his nephew, he hadn't let out a scream in some time, but he knew that this had to be dealt with. “As you can see I moved him so that way you can sit at the foot of the bed and straddle his head.”

Nikia reluctantly agreed and sat in the lotus pose as Iroh gently placed Zuko's head in her lap. “Just make your hands do the glowy thing and place them on his temple. Next time he screams, just concentrate on making him sleep. If all goes to plan, he shouldn't have these night terrors again.”

_IF all goes to plan. That's a big IF though._  “It's not like I can just make it happen, what if I can't do it?” Nikia asked nervously. She didn't want to mess up Zuko any worse than he clearly already was. If it'll make Iroh happy, and if there's a chance it'll help Zuko, I have to try.

"Don't worry Ms Kia. I have the utmost faith in you. You're stronger than you think." Iroh reassured as he stepped back to give her some space to work. 

She placed her hands gently onto Zuko's head, collected her thoughts, closer her eyes, and took a deep breath. She could feel the tingle on her hands, she knew they were glowing but refused to open her eyes for fear of them stopping. She sat silently and repeated _SLEEP_ over and over again for ten straight minutes.

“I don't think it's working Iroh….Iroh?” She opened her eyes and saw she was no longer in Zuko's chambers but back at the Royal Palace. “What the hell is happening?” She asked herself as she worriedly ran around the palace, but every door took her to the same grand hallway she was in when she first arrived.

She closed her eyes trying to wake herself up from this nightmare. It didn't work, but when she opened her eyes she saw a young man standing at the other entrance of the hall. He was kissing some girl. She tilted her head trying to see they boy's face. “hello!” She shouted. The boy didn't acknowledge her but had started to make his way towards her.

Nikia let out a gasp when she realized the figure approaching her was Zuko. He was wearing royal armor and walked with determination in his eyes and anger on his face. _His face, it's normal. He's not burnt._ She stood in his path shouting, “Zuko! What is going on? Why are we here?” Zuko ignored her as he walked right through her body.

_Holy shit! I'm in his dream. How the hell did that happen?_ She didn't have time to answer, for she was teleported to an unfamiliar part of the palace. She was standing in front of Zuko who was on his knees praying to Agni. _Is this an Agni Kai? What is he doing fignifig in an Agni Kai?_ She turned and looked around as hundreds of bystanders had gathered. She saw two familiar faces nearby, Azula and Iroh. She ran over and tried to reach for Iroh but found her hand traveled straight through him.

_Dammit_. She turned back to Zuko in defeat. She walked back over and tried to get him to see her. All she got in return was a confident smile. Whomever he was about to dual, he thought he was going to win. Nikia took the standstill of time as Zuko stood to face his opponent to examine Zuko.

He looked so different, and she wasn't even thinking of his face. _Yes he does look handsome, and yes his hair was way better than that ridiculous haircut but it's the way he's carrying himself with confidence and grace_. He was a completely different person than the angsty, brooding prince she had come to know.

She watched as his face shifted from confident to pure shock and fear, she turned to see why. She herself gasped, as she saw his opponent reveal himself to be the Firelord, Zuko's father. Firelord Ozai? That's his opponent.

She took a few steps out of fear of the evil man. She watched as the scene played out before her.

"Please Father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn."

"You will fight for your honor." Ozai demanded as he made his way towards him.

He dropped to his knees. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."

Ozai continued walking towards him. "Rise and fight Prince Zuko."

"I won't fight you"

Ozai was now directly in front of him now. "YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT. AND SUFFERING WILL BE YOUR TEACHER."

She watched in horror as Ozai burned his own son. The screams Zuko had released, that fact that no one was helping the poor prince, it brought her to tears. She dropped to her knees and cried. She felt a change in the air. She opened her eyes to find she was back in the corridor with Zuko approaching. “Zuko stop! Don't go in there. You can't beat him.” She screamed as he continued to the fight. She was once again teleported to the scene of the fight. She couldn't watch this time. Once was enough for a lifetime. Yet when she tried to look away, she found herself being forced to watch.

She repeated the process a dozen more times, each time yielded the same outcome. Her yelling at Zuko to snap out of it, Zuko not hearing her, Zuko getting burned, repeat. She could feel herself slowly slipping into madness.

_I'm stuck. I'm going to be stuck reliving this moment forever._ She had never been so scared in her life, not when Ozai threatened her, not when Azula hurt her, not when Zuko was engulfed in flame. She wasn't sure if it was solely her fear or if she could feel Zuko's since she was in his subconscious.

She stood in front of him screaming, praying that he could hear her, but knowing he never would. “Please, Zuko I'm begging you! Snap out of it!” He didn't hear her, just like the fifteen times before. She turned to face Ozai. “Just leave him alone!” She commanded. She shot a fire blast at Ozai, it was more powerful than anything she was able to conjure. It consumed Ozai and both Zuko and Nikia found themselves back on the ship.

Nikia's tears fell onto Zuko's forehead. She could see his scar, she understood now. His anger, rage, sadness, loneliness, his fear, she could see it all.

“Mo...mom?” A half asleep Zuko asked looking up at Nakia. “Why? Why did you go? Why did you leave me with him?” His voice was faint and weak, he lifted his hand to touch her face. “Why?”

The last why broke her. She couldn't contain her emotions anymore. Nikia left his chambers and ran straight back to her room and locked the door. _I don't belong here. I'm just some dumb pawn._

She slid down her door until she hit the ground, she pulled her legs towards her and quietly cried into her lap. Nothing could be the same after tonight. Whether Zuko realizes it or not, they are connected. She has seen him. She understands now more than ever, why Zuko is the way he is. But could she bring herself to spy on him for his evil family. _I don't know anything anymore. Please, give me strength._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If water healers can heal the body, why can't fire healers heal the mind. (Might be important for the future... The far far future. Like three books away future) just saying ;)


	9. First Quiet Moment

Nikia didn't know how long she had locked herself on her room. Hours? Days? A week? It didn't matter because every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Zuko's Agni Kai. It haunted her. She couldn't understand how she was able to see it, how she was able to get out of it, or how Zuko could live with it.

Every knock on the door seemed to get louder and louder. She sat on her bed in candlelight.

_Please go away_.

The knocking subsided as she resumed her tear filled night. She was louder than she wanted to be that she didn't hear the key unlock her door until it was to late.

“Oh you're uhh, sorry. I'll just go. This looks like a problem for uncle” Zuko said flustered as he walked in on the crying girl. Shit I messed up, was all he could think in his head as he went to close the door.

“Prince Zuko wait.” Nikia commanded as the words seemingly escaped from her lips. _I didn't mean to say that out loud, oh Agni!_

“Are you sure? I can leave it's my fault. Uncle insisted I check on you and you didn't answer.” He nervously muttered.

Nikia wiped away the tears from her eyes, “Actually, I could use some company. Someone who is willing to just sit with me in silence. You're the intense brooding silent type so I'm sure you don't mind.” She teased as a small laugh escaped her lips. _I shouldn't be teasing the guy with the shortest temper on the universe._

“How could you say that? I don't brood.”

“Clearly. But please just sit with me?”

“I guess I can do that. I owe you.” he said whispering the last sentence to himself.

Zuko pulled up the chair near Nikia's makeshift vanity and placed it at the foot of her bed. He sat perfectly in comfortable silence as the dim candlelight cast shadows that danced across his scarred face. His beautiful golden amber eyes were glowing as the fire reflected off.

_How does he still manage to pull off such a terrible looking scar?_

Nikia couldn't help but find the way he looked appealing to her. She didn't know why or how she felt this way.

_Maybe it's because I feel connected, that I understand him now. But understanding isn't the same as attraction. Is this attraction?_

She felt more unsure of her feelings now. She felt attracted to men before, Azaran, one of her neighbors and her first kiss two years ago, and most recently Private Qu. But something about Zuko made her curious, it made him more of a mystery, one she didn't know she had the courage to solve.

Zuko couldn't help but watch we the short haired peasant carried herself. Even now in front of him, she was so uncertain of herself, he knew that the minute he saw her. But now, he couldn't help but to think there's more to this peasant. From what Iroh had told him, he wouldn't have been her today if she hadn't helped remove the glass shards. For someone who seemed so weak and uncertain, to pull off a miracle like that was remarkable.

It was right after she saved him that he stopped having night terrors, in a sense. His night terrors we're one continuous loop. Every time he would think it was a dream. Mai kissed him wishing him good luck and he would confidently make his way to fight that dumb old general. Then it would turn into a nightmare as he turned to see his own father. Ozai was merciless and scarred him every time, until one time that weak peasant appeared before him and stood up to his father. Something he could never bring himself to do. She broke the cycle, he couldn't explain how or even why he thought of her. But he was certainly… intrigued

The two quietly sat in the dim glow silently studying each other, waiting for someone to say something.

“Thank You.”  
“I'm sorry.”

Zuko looked at her confused, “I'm sorry? For what?”

“For my reaction, for hiding from you. For acting as if I know you.”

Zuko turned and looked away, hiding his face from her “No I'm sorry. This… this thing that happened to me, it's only going to make me better and stronger than ever.”

“So why are you thanking me?”

Zuko wanted to thank her for stepping up to Ozai and breaking him from his night terrors but he couldn't find the words. How could he tell her that he was dreaming and there she was. He couldn't have her think she was dreaming of her. “For saving me. I don't know if I would be here if you didn't pull the glass out of me. So thank you Nikia, from the bottom of my heart, I am forever grateful uncle decided to save you.”

_Did he just call me by my actual name?_ “You know I think that's the first time you've called me something other than peasant.” She teased as another playful laugh escaped her lips.

Zuko chuckled with her. “I guess you're right. It seems that I should be the one apologizing for everything. I promise I won't call you that again Nikia.” With that satisfying conclusion Zuko stood up to leave. He opened the door and the light from the hallway torches flooded him.

Nikia watched as the soft, kind, oddly attractive young man transformed back into the angry, scared, defeated little boy.

“I accept your apology. Thank you Prince Zuko.”

“Just Zuko,” he said as he closed the door leaving her in complete darkness. She let out a satisfied sigh of relief. While her new feelings of the prince left her conflicted she was confident that their quiet moment in the dark would lead to better things. She peacefully fell into a comfortable sleep, unbothered by the thought of what awaited her.

 

_Nikia found herself back in the same courtyard where Ozai had burnt Zuko. Everything was exactly the same as it was before. She walked over to the kneeling praying Zuko, but the figure wasn't Zuko. She grabbed the strangers shoulder and turned them to face her._

_She gasped as she was face to face with herself. She closed her eyes and found herself kneeling. She was praying to Agni for strength to defeat her opponent. She stood and saw Zuko standing off to the side with Iroh beside him._

_“Zuko, Iroh, what's going on?”_

_She turned to face her opponent. It was her mother, only she was different, she was scarred and burnt all over._

_“Mom? Mom! What are you doing?!?” She screamed._

_“You failed! You let Azula do this to me!”_

_“Mom, no I didn't fail. I've only just begun.” She dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes._

_“You chose him! You picked the banished Prince's well being over your own flesh and blood. You truly are an embarrassment. A freak!”_

_Nikia looked up at her mother who was standing before her. “please.” She begged tears flooding down her cheeks. “Please mom, don't do this. I'm doing my best.”_

_“YOUR BEST? YOUR BEST! YOUR BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, YOU WILL BE PERFECT OR YOU WILL SUFFER.”_

_The words rang familiar as her mother transformed into Princess Azula._

_A blue flame shot at her as Azula maniacally cackled as the flame consumed Nikia._

 

Nikia woke to hear herself screaming. She looked around with a panicked look on his face. She remembered where he was.

Iroh nearly broke the door down as he entered rushing to Nikia. “Ms Kia are you okay?" He looked with a worried face. Nikia saw the fear in his eyes.

She turned away from Iroh, "I'm fine General Iroh. Just a nightmare. That's all." She lied, not looking back at him, knowing all too well that he would see through the lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone catches something about the final interaction.


	10. Sweet Sixteen

**Dear Gamma,**   
**It's been just over a month with Prince Zuko and General Iroh. After saving his life a week ago I think I've managed to gain his trust. He's nothing like the man people made him out to be. He's hardened and intense but I believe I'll break through his hardened exterior. Anyways, I've befriended most of the crew and they seem to have accepted me as one of their own. I've recently started to train and become a decent firebender. We were unable to get through the northern passage before the ice. We were forced to turn back and for now we are heading to the next closes Earth Kingdom town. I hope you're being taken care of properly.**   
**With Love,**   
**Kia**

Another letter sent to Princess Azula, another lie she had to tell Iroh and Zuko.

 

***One Month Later***

Nikia had been using the livestock room as a temporary escape when she had her nightmares. Iroh had given her some nightly herbal tea and taught her some breathing techniques to control her night terrors and it has helped for the most part. She would still have that nightmare but wouldn't wake up screaming, so she was improving.

Things with Zuko had also improved, he had definitely been warming up to her recently. He was even helping with her firebending training, and that made her feel worse about deceiving him and Iroh. It would have been way simpler if they were terrible like Ozai and Azula.

"Sending another letter to your Grandma?" Zuko asked as he appeared from the shadows startling Nikia. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just heard some noise from in hear and wanted to investigate. There's only a handful of people allowed in this room."

"No, just taking a midnight stroll through the ship. It's the most private place on the ship to sit and think. But, I appreciate you letting me be one of those few people."

"Of course I trust you…. Now?" Zuko teased.

_You shouldn't. I don't deserve it._ "Thanks, to have the Prince's trust, well how many people can honestly say they have that."

"Just two," Zuko said as he looked away from her to hide his sadness.

_Just two? Me and Iroh, that's all he trusts. He really is alone._

"So uhh what are you doing here then?"

"Bad dream."

"Yeah me too. Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko asked as he took a seat on the ground across from her.

"Just about my mom. It's a little complicated."

"Me too."

Nikia slightly tilted her head. "Your dream was complicated?"

Zuko chuckled, "No. Mine was also about my mom. But I guess, actually yeah… it is a bit complicated."

_Life as a member of the Royal family does seem complicated._ "Can you tell me about her? That is If you don't mind."

"My mom was the best. She was so full of life and cared for me so gently. It was nothing like how my father treated me. She protected me, she made me feel safe until she…." Nikia could see Zuko was fighting back his tears.

Nikia stood up and offered her hand. "c'mon it's getting stuffy in here. Let's go to the deck." She looked at Zuko and watched him contemplate her offer. "Oh what, to good for me now? Hate to break it to you Zuko, you're stuck with me," she teased.

She watched his mood shift as his face made a slight smirk. "You're right I am stuck with you. This may be my only opportunity to throw you overboard with no witnesses."

"Ha. Ha." Nikia said unamused as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Shall we my Prince." _Ok stop acting like a fool. Why is he looking at me like that. Is he actually smiling right now?_

The two made their way up to the top deck and sat in silence as they looked at the full moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked, eyes still gazing up at the moon.

"I'm more of a sun person. But there is something oddly beautiful about tonight."

Nikia had insisted that they don't use one of the heaters, stargazing in complete darkness revealed even the dimmest stars. In doing so, she found herself slowly dying from the winter chill.

"You look cold."

"Of course I'm fucking cold. We're sitting on the open sea in the middle of winter, at night." _How the fuck is he not cold._

"Well stand up," Zuko ordered as he stood and offered her his hand. She accepted and he pulled her up, a bit to quickly as she fell into his arms. _Mmmm he's really warm._

"Oh sorry," Zuko said as he balanced her. "I have an idea on how we could warm you up." _So do I… for Agni's sake, what is wrong with me. Stop this immediately. Why am I suddenly into Zuko?_

Zuko took several steps back away from her. "I challenge you," he boasted as his hands engulfed in flames.

"Really? That's your plan. A dual?" Nikia said rolling her eyes.

"What's the matter Nikia? Afraid you'll lose again?" Zuko smugly asked as he shot a fire blast at her missing on purpose.

"I never said I was ready. That's cheating."

"No such thing as cheating in combat," Zuko acknowledged as he hurled two more shots at her. Ready this time, Nikia rolled out of the way and launched a counter strike at the prince.

"I would hardly call that a counter attack, that barely made it halfway to me," Zuko teased.

"What do you expect, it's been a month of me training, we're in the freezing cold ocean and the moon is out," Nikia said. She could feel herself getting heated by her own frustration. _I guess that's the point of this._

"Don't forget it's a full moon at midnight. That's when we're at our weakest."

Nikia took a second to put together what he said. It was midnight, that meant that it was officially her sixteenth birthday. She was finally considered a woman in Fire Nation civilization. "Midnight! Do you know what that means Zuko? Today is my- ahhh!" She exclaimed was she was hit with one of Zuko's fire blasts knocking her onto the ground.

"Shit! Nikia are you okay?" He asked concerned as he ran up to her. "Please be ok, please be ok," Zuko frantically repeated as he checked her vitals.

Nikia took this moment to take him by surprise as she punched him in the gut and flipped herself on top of him. "Gotcha!"

_Wow…. Our faces are really close… like really, really close._

"I concede. You win Nikia, this time," he teased as he shuffled out from under her. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"You mean before you hit me with the weakest fire blast of all time??"

"Yeah… that."

"I was trying to say that if it's after midnight, then that means it's my birthday. I'm sixteen years old today."

"Well let me be the first to say happy birthday. And I know the perfect present for you."

"Oh yeah? What could the prince of the fire nation possibly give measly peasant."

"The acknowledgement of beating the prince of the fire nation in a dual. Not many can say that," Zuko playfully teased.

_Except your father. I'm not sure that's a list I want to be on._ "Well….. thanks? But I was thinking maybe a real gift. I think you can afford it."

"Fine. Next time we dock which should be in less than a week, I'll let you go shopping. Would that work?"

Nikia hugged Zuko, "Thanks, you just now how to treat a lady. Just throw something sparkly in front of them. But actually yes that could work. I would love some newer clothes, these hand-me-downs aren't really super comfy."

"Well then next time we dock we can take you shopping for necessities and a present, and hopefully have some decent cooking."

"Did you just ask me out?"

"What??? Of course not. Don't be absurd. That's not… how could you say that?" He asked flustered, Nikia could see the red on his cheeks enveloping his whole face.

"Well you offered to take me to dinner and shopping. I don't know how things are done in the Royal palace, but for us commoners, that's a date."

"Uncle will be there too!!"

She laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm only teasing. Just wanted to get you all worked up. It's cute." _Did I just call him cute._ "But I may have to tell Me. Sho that you don't like his cooking. Watching freak out you would totally be a good birthday present."

Zuko laughed, "yeah he would totally be like 'Oi don think ya con do any betta' and then start mixing some poison into my food I'm sure."

Nikia couldn't help but snort at his terrible impression of Sho. "That has got to be the worst impression of Mr. Sho I have ever heard."

"It wasn't that bad."

_It was definitely that bad._ "If you say so, just don't do that around anyone but me. They'll definitely tell Sho. And Agni knows where he would shove that wooden mixer of his."

The two snickered as their eyes met. _His eyes have to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. The say his eyes shine in this moonlight is just.... Wow._ She could feel them being drawn closer and closer together. 

Zuko awkwardly pulled away from the moment. "Well uhhhh it's late and I got an early morning workout so I should really get some rest. Happy Birthday Nikia. I'm glad you're here now." He gave a slightly awkward wave goodbye and quickly walked away from her.

_Well that was weird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like what I'm doing with Zuko right now. I'm kind of showing him as he was in season 3 when he joined the gaang. Don't worry season 1 Zuko will show up sooner or later, and we'll see how the two teens react.
> 
> He's and awkward turtleduck.


	11. Worst First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* 
> 
> this chapter gets real intense towards the end. There is some sexual assault. In my honest opinion it is not as graphic or detailed as some fics where this happens, but if you aren't a fan, I recommend reading up until Dran shows up, and then skip until the last paragraph. 
> 
> *WARNING*

"I can't believe Iroh is sick. Does that mean he won't be joining us?"

Zuko shook his head, "I guess not. It's funny when I first suggested we stop for supplies the other day he was all for it. Then I told him it was your birthday and we were going to go into the village to get you some new things and he suddenly became sick."

Nikia snickered at Iroh's "sickness", who was obviously faking his illness to allow the two to go alone together. _That clever old man. He knew exactly what he was doing._ "Maybe I should go check on him to see if he needs anything from the herbalist store."

Zuko noded, "Yeah that's probably a good idea. You go check on him while I grab us some things and I'll meet you back here after."

Nikia made her way to Iroh's chambers. She knocked on the door before hearing a cheery "come in".

"Oh Ms Kia you should stay away, I am very ill," Iroh said making several unconvincing coughs.

Nikia rolled her eyes, "You can drop the act, General. I know you're not really sick, especially when it came so sudden after Zuko saying the three of us were going to grab dinner."

Iroh coughed a few more times, "I know, it's quite unfortunate. I was looking forward to a nice candlelight dinner, but looks like it will just be the two of you. Please do enjoy."

 _Sure…. "_ Uh huh. Well is there anything you need to help with your uhh… illness?"

"Nope, but if you see any extravagant teas please do grab some."

"Of course General. Feel better." Nikia said dryly as she gave a slight bow before exiting his chambers. "How is he such a bad liar?" She quietly asked herself as she made her way back to Zuko.

Zuko looked at her as she approached alone. "Uncle couldn't make it. He must be very ill."

Nikia rolled her eyes, "Yes, he's obviously very sick that he couldn't join for dinner leaving just the two of us," she said sarcastically. "What are you wearing?" She said noticing Zuko was not wearing his typical fire nation armor.

"It's just some nobleman robes. We can't really gallivant around town wearing Fire Nation clothes. Well, we could, but it would typically end up leading to a fight and then hour birthday would be ruined. I got you some as well," he said as he tossed her the new clothes. They were dark brown which would help blend in, not that Zuko could easily blend in with that scar on his face.

"Well give me a minute to change."

"Hurry up, we're wasting daylight."

Nikia went down to her room to changed and accidentally bumped into Qu. "err sorry. I should be more careful."

Qu nodded accepting her apology as he laughed, "that's alright. So, what's got you so excited?"

Nikia couldn't help but grin as she told Qu, "I'm going into town with Zu- Prince Zuko." _Wow am I really that excited_?

"Prince angsty? Mr. "Oh woe is me"? Please he's pathetic. I don't know why you insist on trying to be his friend. He doesn't have any. He treats everyone like we're worthless. He doesn't care."

 _That's not true! He cares! He just doesn't know how to show it._ "That's a bit harsh. Prince Zuko is your captain and deserves respect, even if he can be a bit of a dick."

Qu scoffed, "Please, don't act like you know him. He's a spoiled little brat who probably deserved to be banished. Like how much of a piece of shit do you have to be to have your own father send you away, and your next in line for the throne. He fucked up royally."

 _What gives you the right!?! You don't know how he got banished_. "Well I'm sure he's trying, and that's enough for me. Now pardon me, I need to change," Nikia said as she scooted by Qu. She could've sworn she heard him whisper "kiss ass" as he was walking away, but that was a problem for another day.

"Took you long enough. I was about to go without you," Zuko said upon her arrival.

"Oh sorry, just ran into some crew members and wanted to ask how I look. How do I look?" She asked as she did a quick spin.

Zuko couldn't deny that she easily pulled off a typical nobleman's daughter. He would even go as far to say she looked pretty, but he wasn't on his mission of looking at pretty girls. This was just a kind act for someone he had considered a friend, probably his only friend left in the world. Azula as terrible as she was, was still his sister, but they were family, forced to be. If it were up to him, he would not be her friend. And as for Mai and Ty Lee, where Azula went, they went. So if Azula disavowed him, it's easy to assume they would too. So yes, this was his only friend in the world, he couldn't mess it up. "You look, good I guess."

"You guess!" Iroh shouted from behind the two teens. "Zuko, you've been taught better than that. Ms Kia, you look lovely."

Nikia couldn't help but blush, "thank you general. Although dresses aren't usually my thing. I prefer something more practical."

"Regardless, you are like a flower in spring. Blossoming with beautiful radiance."

Nikia turned away from him, she loved when Iroh complimented her. She loved when anyone complimented her, but there was just something special about hearing the great General Iroh call her pretty that she couldn't help but feel special. She awkwardly made eye contact with Zuko who was equally embarrassed but for a completely different reason.

"Uncle are you feeling better? Are you going to join us?"

"Feeling better?? Oh yeah, no. I'm still very sick." Iroh said releasing more unconvincing coughs.

"Well please go back below deck, you could make things worse for your health."

_How does Zuko not know he's obviously faking. Man, he can be so oblivious._

"I just wanted to see you two off and make sure that Ms Kia here doesn't lose you."

"Lose me?"

"Zuko this is the first place you've been to that isn't ruled by the Fire Nation. Earth Kingdom villages are very different than life at the Palace. Just stick with Ms Kia, she'll know her way around."

Zuko reluctantly agreed with his Uncle as the two loaded themselves on to one of the safety raft along with a few other soldiers who were accompanying them with orders from Zuko to get supplies from the ship.

The trip was filled with the occasional small talk from one of the troops whose name Nikia couldn't seem to remember. But she couldn't help but feel freer than ever before. She was about to set foot on the Earth Kingdom, something she couldn't fathom until recently.

"This is amazing," she said turning to Zuko who was not nearly as thrilled.

"What? Knowing a few inches of metal separates is from a watery grave!"

"Awww poor Prince Zuko, afraid of some water," and teased. "You've never looked this sea sick in the main vessel before. What gives?"

"This is different. The ship is strong and safe and doesn't feel like it could tip at any minute." Nikia couldn't help but giggle at the frightful Prince.

Once they docked Zuko turned to the disguised soldiers, "you have your orders and the money to purchase the provisions. In and out, no funny business. Take the supplies back to the ship and return to wait for our departure. Understood?"

Nikia was impressed by how he commanded the scene. He wasn't harsh, or crude to anyone, just determined to leave as little imprint as possible. She was lost in admiration as Zuko turned to her, "you ready?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Totally ready."

The two made their way through the village, Nikia was in awe of every single thing. The buildings, the lanterns, the people, all of it was breathtaking. "Incredible."

Zuko muttered under his breath, "if you say so. Xii Village isn't the most wealthy if Earth Kingdoms, but they are on of the most popular trading posts. And probably the safest."

"Wow, thanks for the history lesson," Nikia said sarcastically. "Now c'mon let's go find somewhere to eat. I'm starving," she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him throughout the crowd. She didn't realize they were basically walking hand in hand until she stopped in the middle of the square. She quickly released his hand.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh for Agni's sake._ "Sorry Zuko."

Zuko chuckled, "it's fine. Uncle did say not to lose me. And had you not been dragging me through the crowd, we definitely would've been separated."

Nikia released and internal sigh of relief. "There so many food stands. So many options," she said as her eyes switched from one stand to the next and back. "What do you feel like?"

"Anything. But remember this is your choice."

Nikia cheekily grinned as she glossed over her options one more time. "How about kabobs?"

"Sounds good," Zuko replied as the two walked over the the stand. "Two meat kabobs please."

"Ahhh young love. For you two I'll throw in some fried dough," the elderly merchant said.

_Poor woman. Zuko's going to freak._

To Nikia's surprise, Zuko said nothing as he waited for their food. The merchant smiled at the teens as she packaged up the order. "That'll be two silver coins."

Zuko nodded as he grabbed his coin purse as Nikia accepted their order. "Thank you kindly," Zuko said as he placed five silver coins on the table before turning and pulling a confused looking Nikia away.

"Why didn't you correct her about the young love comment? And why did you give her extra? You don't seem like the tipping type."

Zuko shrugged, "she reminded me of a governess I had when I grew up, and she gave us some fried bread. It's delicious and one of my favorites. Now come on let's find a place to sit."

_Didn't answer my first question._

Zuko leads them back to one of the squares benches. "Shit I didn't get us anything to drink!" Zuko exclaimed as he hung his head. "Let me go find something. Anything in particular?"

Nikia just shook her head as she happily ate her dinner. "Ok, don't move I'll be right back."

After finishing her first bite, she turned to Zuko. "You better hurry or there won't be anything left for you to eat. I can't let your food get cold," she teased.

A few minutes after Zuko left, three teenage boys approached her, they couldn't have been more than two or three years older than her and Zuko. "Hey there hot stuff. What you doing all alone on this bench?" One of the boys asked as he brushed Zuko's food off the bench and onto the ground.

 _Fuck_.

Nikia shot them a angered glance, "Actually I'm here with my boyfriend. He went to get us some drinks."

"Oh you mean Scarface? You could do so much better than him hot stuff. I'm Dran, I'll treat you right." He said as he twirled her hair with his hand.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted as she used her kabob to stab Dran in the hand.

He shouted in pain. "You little bitch. I'll teach you to a lesson." His two goons grabbed Nikia's arms as they dragged her into the nearby alley.

"Get the fuck off of me! Help!" She shouted to deaf ears. Dran's goons pinned her against the wall as Dran ran his hands over her chest. She took this opportunity to head but him, breaking his nose.

"Fucking bitch. You'll pay for that!" He shouted as he spat blood on her face.

"I said don't fucking touch me. There's more where that came from!"

"We'll see," Dran said menacingly as he punched her in the stomach several times causing Nikia to cough up blood. Dran pushed her head against the wall with one hand, squeezing her cheeks as the other ripped the sleeve of her dress, partially exposing her chest.

_Agni please…. Zuko… please._

Tears in her eyes and blood on her face she willed her mouth free and bit one of his fingers with as much force she would muster.

"Fuck!" He shouted "The bitch fucking bit me. That's it!" Dran said as he released his grip on her breast and raised his fist. Nikia closed her eyes to accept the inevitable punch.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Zuko's voice said. She opened her eyes to see his flaming hand had intercepted Dran's fist. He screamed in pain as his arm started to burn. His two friends released Nikia as she collapsed to the ground. She was shaking with fear, the trauma of what had happened was to much as she felt herself faint. The last thing she saw was Zuko firebending her three attackers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was intense and not at all what I had initially intended this chapter to go. But it actually makes the next few chapters come together better, if that makes you all feel any better about what just happened. Sorry again.


End file.
